Entrapment
by Train wreck1901
Summary: "Why did this have to happen?" dark AU Yuri


Saeko stood frozen, her mind aflame with too many emotions to process. The vents of the last hour and a half were a sickening blur to her and even attempting to recall made her dizzy with nausea. She couldn't deny the evidence, though, and as hard as she tried she could never erase what she had done. Her hands felt strange, heavy, and she stared at them with wide confused eyes. When she raised them to her face she immediately flung them away: they smelt of blood and another, more pungent odor that she recognized, but did not want to acknowledge.

She turned her eyes to her surroundings, dust covered, wood dresser in the corner, to the molded peeling wallpaper, to the cracked, bent nightstand that barely supported the broken lamp on it. And then blue eyes turned to the large queen sized bed in the center of the room. Fluttering blue orbs looked to the center of the bed and rested on the small, prone figure shivering there.

Takagi Saya.

The pink-haired aristocrat lay one her back, head lolled to the side, Golden eyes glazed and vacant. She was nearly naked aside from the torn blouse that covered small pieced of her upper body, and her underwear, the blue and white striped garments stretched and stained where they were meant to cover her most precious parts. Her body occasionally shivered and bucked, spasming over the tops of the tattered grey sheets.

From where she stood Saeko could see small pool of blood between the other girl's legs: it glistened and shimmered in the moonlight, looking almost like the subject of some majestic painting. Saeko caught herself on that thought and screamed at herself for even considering the monstrous sight beautiful. She felt a sharp sting spark in her cheek and realized that she slapped herself in what was mostly an attempt to regain her focus.

"S…ae…ko…" The purple haired girl jumped at the weak cry and turned slowly back to the figure on the bed. Saya arm was raised, hand outstretched, reaching for the shaking warrior. "S...ae..ko..where…are..you…?"

Saeko let out an involuntary cry and fell back on her haunches, using her hands and feet to scuttle backwards clumsily until her back slammed into the wall farthest from the bed. Her body shaking, convulsing with a wild fear that coursed throughout her being. Guilt flooded her and mixed with strange kind of anxiety, coalescing into a torrent of emotions Saeko Busujima could not quite deal with.

Saya slunk from the bed, limbs dangling uselessly in front of her as she stalked toward Saeko. Her eyes were empty and unseeing as if the world had become too much to bear and she was hiding within herself to escape. The broken aristocrat began a slow, wobbling shamble towards Saeko. She stumbled and looked frail, ready to topple at any moment but continued on in an unsteady gait.

The closer she came to Saeko, the more distance the violet haired girl tried to put between them. Saeko's azure eyes were wild with fear a she pushed herself further against the wall: the blurry images of the recent past flashing behind them, slowly beginning to become clear. They told the story that Saeko had suspected-dreaded- but could never truly deny; she had raped her.

Saeko had raped Takagi Saya.

She had done it with an animalistic brutality she never suspected herself capable of. There had been nor regret, no remorse when the girl had begged her to stop. No sorrow when Saya had begun to cry great, fat tears of distress. There had certainly been no love in the ways she had touched her, even though had proclaimed over and over again how much she _**loved **_the young aristocrat. There had been nothing but desire and an intense will to dominate: to break the other so that she would she loved her as well.

She didn't know, nor could she have imagined that this was how it would feel afterwards, that she would have nothing but a clawing pain in heart and the stabbing knowledge that she was the one that had destroyed Takagi Saya. With her own two hands she rent the girl into jagged pieces too small to be picked up and to shattered to fix.

_THUMP _

Saya had fallen to her knees in front of Saeko, head lolled onto her right shoulder and small crazed smile twitching at her lips. She gazed at Saeko for a moment, looking into her eyes with her empty, dull orbs.

"S…ae..ko.." Her name came again, slightly louder the first two times, but unnerving nonetheless. There was a wispy quality as if Saya was forcing speech when it was not possible. "Saeko…why aren't you in bed? If you don't come back to bed how am I supposed to show you how much I love you?" Saeko flinched violently as the last words to leave Saya's mouth registered: she had spoken similar words earlier when she had the girl under her thrall. She yelled at her, ordering the girl to admit that she actually loved Saeko and not that trigger happy, fat fool. When a sobbing Saya had finally produced the long sought after sentence, it had been satisfying for Saeko, but not enough. She had demanded that Saya prove it and show her how much she loved her. After that Saeko had forced her into a series of decadent acts that had left the aristocrat filthy and deflowered.

"S-s-stay away Saya!" Saeko cried pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself in a protective hug. Saya looked confused for a moment, but then that same deranged-scared- smile pulled at her lips again and she shuffled forward, wrapping her arms around Saeko and hugging the warrior's head against her soft, exposed chest.

"How can I stay away Saeko? I love you so much and want nothing more than to show you." She rocked Saeko against her, trying to calm the girl. Saeko shook violently in Saya's embrace, caught somewhere between bliss and despair and unable extract herself. She felt tears well in her eyes and, after several attempts not to, began to cry in loud, broken sobs.

She could not allow herself to be happy with this: it was wrong, sick, and twisted, but there was nothing she could do. So she cried. She had destroyed her love and turned the once brilliant, amazing girl into a deranged, willing sex doll. It hurt so much.

All she wanted was for the girl to love her.

How did it turn into this?

**A/N well… this is my third fic. I think its alright though no worries. Uh thanks for reading and don't' be afraid to give some feedback. No flames though please **


End file.
